Adriana Lopez
NAME: Adriana Lopez AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: Kindest Cheerleader. LOOKS: Selena Gomez Adriana is 5'6 and is very slim. Her long brown hair is held back with a headband sometimes and rarely wears make up unlike most of the girls. Other than the cheerleader outfit, Adriana likes to wear sophisticated clothing and nothing revealing. She also loves wearing jewelry and owns a ten thousand dollar necklace given to her from her grandmother. Her most favorite piece of clothing cheerleaders do to others and sometimes even tries to stop them. Unlike the other cheerleaders Adriana tries to help others and doesn’t think she’s above anyone else. She will always stand up for the person who needs it the most and is keened on giving second chances. She is also seen as a very picky girl when it comes to boys. LIKES: Fashion, cheerleading, volleyball, helping out others, nice guys DISLIKES: Immature boys, violence, bullying, slackers, failing STRENGTHS: Adriana is very good with words so she can talk her way out of almost anything and win almost every argument. She is also very intelligent and a great leader who can take charge even under pressure. Her kindness towards others makes her trustworthy and loyal. WEAKNESSES: Since Adriana is the youngest in her class she has yet developed the least out of everyone. She is not that strong so in a fight she would most likely loose. Also she is just too naive sometimes it could get her hurt. Her lack of knowledge about weapons and surviving in the wild would also make her an easy target in the game. FEARS: The dark, losing her grandmother's necklace, being alone, dying RELATIONSHIPS: Has dated Kyle Dela Pena, but broke up after a year and a half and Adriana blames herself for it. She still has a crush on him, but also on another boy in the class who has a similar personality as Kyle. She is good friends with the cheerleaders, but doesn't consider them as "real" friends, so she also hangs with another group of people who are down to earth. There are boys who have a crush on her, but she doesn't bother with most of them because she sees them as immature horney dogs. She mainly has her eyes set on her Ex and her new crush. She also has a best friend who isn't in the cheerleading squad and one who is in it. FAMILY: Adriana lives with her father and grandmother. She is an only child and her mother died right before she was supposed to give birth to her baby brother. Her mother died from a car crash and that's when Adriana knew she hated violence. Her grandmother is her closest thing to a mother role model and she gave Adriana her necklace which she gave to Adriana's mom when she married Adriana's father. GAMEPLAY: At first Adriana will be speechless, but will gain enough courage to ask questions about the whole program in a clam tone. once hearing all the rules and regulations she will try speaking out with the instructor about letting them all free. Once convinced about the situation at hand Adriana will try and keep calm and try finding loop holes in the game. Her main idea will be trying to fight back against the "bully" which is the government. Other than trying to find loop holes and thinking up ways to escape Adriana will want to try and find all the people she cares for the most. This being said she will not try teaming up with the other cheerleaders knowing that they will probably try killing others, so she will try and find her other group of friends. She will also want to find her two crushes and tell them both how she feels, but she feels she has to choose one at this point. OTHER: Youngest in the class.